


An Ocean made of Lies

by GALRACHILD



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Realisation, catherine chun - Freeform, i wrote this but i high key hate it... enjoy?, me too simon, no love stuff but simon hates himself, simon jarrett - Freeform, simon sees himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALRACHILD/pseuds/GALRACHILD
Summary: this takes place within the events of SOMA and isn't accurate but is when simon realisises just what he is





	An Ocean made of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> henlo smells  
> (i love u)

He missed the cool drafts of wind, the cold house, empty bed and morning coffees. Now he had nothing. Stuck at the bottom of the ocean, trapped inside of a body that did not belong to him.   
The crackling of the computer’s speakers bought simon back to focus, whipping his head up to look at the screen, which portrayed an image of Catherine.   
He had never seen Catherine before; Only images of her were here, and when he did see her, she was a robot. Now she’s just a chip in the back of his pocket, and he couldn’t bare the feeling of which he bore. She was the only person here who he could trust. The others were robots, strapped down to the ground like hostages. Sometimes he imagined that was him, and it made his robotic body shudder.  
He reminisced the days where he could shudder; where he could feel alive without worrying about the fact that he was just a robot… a robot who thought he was a real human, but really, he was just a shell. He missed the real Simon; The Simon who died in Toronto 200 years ago.  
The old Simon seemed to be so much better than this empty shell; trapped and broken at the bottom of the ocean. The old simon would have loved to visit the ocean... maybe even love to be a hero, but not in this way. He didn’t want to be the one to save the humankind. He didn’t want to be the only human left on this earth… at least he thought.  
Simon was convinced that he was a normal human… trapped inside a chaotic situation of which he never realised happened.  
The truth was… After the crash, Simon didn’t exactly feel normal. Often, he would replay the memory of the crash… of her. Ashley was a nice girl, but unfortunately, she was long gone. He would often think about Toronto. It may not have been the nicest of places… but it was still his home. His home of which he lived and loved.  
A loud static noise echoed around the room as the computer screen located on his right started to flicker. He would have jumped if he weren’t just an empty diving suit. 

“Simon,” The voice shouted as he turned to the portrayed image of Catherine upon the screen. She was beautiful. He would have loved to see her… maybe one day he could. 

“Catherine?” he hummed, questioning why she had all of a sudden decided to switch on again.

“This is no time for moping around. People are relying on us,” she said softly, though the word ‘people’ tended to bounce around in his mind. There were no people in this station; only corpses, monsters and robots of which were all corrupt.

“Which people?” Simon asked, grunting quietly.

“There’s no time for this! We need to get the arc,” she argued, starting to worry that he had already given up all hope.

“WHICH PEOPLE?” Simon finally shouted, losing all sanity. “THERE’S NOBODY ELSE HERE!!!” he cried, well would have if he were an actual human. “We’re alone here! Everyone’s either dead or a robot. There’s nothing here worth saving!” he sobbed, bending to cover his eyes with his hands. “There’s no hope for mankind, Catherine… they’re all gone. Along with Catherine.” he sighed, getting sadder at the thought of accepting the truth that he was the last human alive.

“Simon,” she interrupted, making him stop to think about the things he had just yelled. “You are not the last human,” she hummed.

“Who else is there?” he asked, now slightly excited to hear the result. 

“Nobody. Take a look at yourself in the mirror,” she sighed, hating to break the truth from him but she had no choice. The worst thing was breaking the truth to somebody who was so convinced he was something he wasn’t. How long had he lived this lie? She didn't know, and it brought her into a small panic. “You’re not who you think you are, simon… i hate to break it to you but you’re just like the rest of us,” she muttered, treading carefully onto dangerous grounds.

“I’m still human!” simon snapped, and luckily he couldn’t cry, because if he could, he would have been flooded right then and there.  
“I feel human! I am human!!! Look at me!” he cried, screaming out in a mental pain that brought him down to his knees.   
“If im not human! Then why am i even here?” his yells soon turned into cries, and he was brought into what seemed like a dark place. 

It seemed like he was all alone, down in this dark place which seemed to contain nothing. Water splashed beneath his feet, but it seemed more like he was walking on it. He saw the shadows of fish swimming beneath him, all attached to small thin ropes which pulled along a diving suit. The diving suit was grey, though seemed to be covered in a layer of rust which seemed to flake off like the pastry off a Croissant. The fish seemed to jump out of the water all at once, howling as they did so. Something was off… fish don’t howl, or fly. The suit was brought up to his level, where he stared at this thing, until it started to copy his very actions. Left arm lift… so did this suit. Maybe there some sort of smaller meaning to this… 

Cautiously, he made his way over to the suit, though as he did, he noticed something within the confines of the suit…   
Two small red LEDs stared at him, glaring down to the depths of his soul as the fish that were holding it up started to melt, dispersing into a grey wall behind them, and the suit locked into a certain position. Conveniently, the same position as Simon was in, and as the backdrop started to become identical to one of which he dropped unconscious.

Arising in a startled state, he looked around frantically, immediately crawling over to a reflective piece of metal. This figure he kept seeing was just a reflection. After all this time, he was the one he feared. If he could, he would have sobbed, so instead, he screamed, clutching onto his helmet in a sense of fear.

“Simon…” Catherine interrupted, trying to take his mind off the realisation.  
“SIMON!” she shouted, though not in an angry way, but simply to get his attention.  
“You may still be human…” she said, voice shaking with uncertainty.  
“The things i said were harsh… and we both know that we may not look like the average person, but inside… we contain a soul, emotion, any human quality you could name, we have it! We’re not just mindless machines,” she hummed, causing simon to stop screaming and just start breathing heavily. 

“You said i wasn't human,” Simon argued, not knowing what to believe anymore.

“I said you weren't human yes; physically you’re not, but mentally you’re still the human simon we knew- well, who you knew,” she sighed, though he was still caught up in the thought.

“If there are no more humans left; then how do we save them?” he sighed, feeling a new kind of inspiration.

“We get to the ark.”


End file.
